A little secret
by phoenixalia
Summary: Chizuru feels a little different about Okita-san from before. She decided to write it in her diary! Its the safest place to share feelings right?    "Chizuru-chan, what are you doing?"


Um….hello there! I'm a new fan of Hakuouki! My fave charas were instantly Saitou and Okita. I love both of them equally. 3 Just can't decide! XD Anyway, this is an OkitaXChizuru fic! Hope you like it and remember to review!

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the headquarters of the Shinsengumi. Birds chirped, cats meowed, soldiers were practicing and so on. But what was going on with the only girl in the Shinsengumi? Let's see now.<p>

Chizuru Yukimura was currently in her room which was given to her sitting on the floor with slightly red cheeks and a small smile on her face. In her hands, was a little object, a small book, a small book of the era she lived in. With a small _fude _ in her hands, she continued to write in the book.

She paused for a second when she heard a slight ruffle from outside her room. After a few moments, she shrugged. Perhaps just the wind…

She paused a second time, thinking what to write next. Then she continued. Then as she was thinking, suddenly, a….surprising thought came to her mind to which her face went extremely red and she shook her head. No! She couldn't write that! Or could she?

She had made up her mind.

"Right! Even if its embarrassing, I have to write it," said a determined Chizuru. "It _is _my diary after all. Isn't a diary there for writing your deepest secrets? I mean, even if it_ is_ about Okita-san!"

She started writing in her diary again and she had just finished when-

"About me you say?" whispered a voice in her ear.

"Waaaahhhh!" Chizuru exclaimed.

She turned around and found herself face to face with a smirking Okita Souji. Not to mention, their faces were awfully close…..Okita Souji….faces close….Okita Souji….smirking…she gazed innocently with her big brown eyes, transfixed at his playful eyes, being the innocent little girl she was.

..

…

After a minute or two, Okita finally gave away and chuckled softly, bringing Chizuru out of her reverie.

"Is my face that attractive, Chizuru-chan?" he asked playfully.

"E-Eh? U-um…"

Chizuru realized she had been staring at Okita-san! How rude of her!

"G-Gomenasai!" she stumbled out, bowing her head, face red with embarrassment.

"Its ok, its ok. Now, back to my question. What about me?" asked Okita.

"E-Eh?"

Chizuru gasped. No way! If Okita-san had heard what she had said, then…then….how long had he been there?

"O-Okita-san! D-Did you see what was written in my diary?" asked an embarrassed Chizuru.

"Hmmm~ Maybe~" answered Okita, grinning.

"Mou! Okita-san, that's mean!" said Chizuru, pouting, still embarrassed.

"Chizuru-chan, you're so cute when you make that expression," said Okita smiling,

Chizurur went even redder.

"Mou! Okita-san, please stop teasing me!"

Okita chuckled again.

"Now, for the third time, Chizuru-chan, what did you want to write about me?" asked Okita, this time dead serious.

"Ah-um..ano.."

Chizuru couldn't say that to Okita-san!

"O-Okita-san doesn't need to know!" said Chizuru.

"Ah? But I'm very curious. And once I get curious," said Okita, his eyes locked with Chizuru's. "I always want to know,"

Chizuru started moving away from Okita when she saw the dangerous expression in his eyes.

"O-Okita-san…w-why..why are you coming closer to me?" asked a slight timid Chizuru.

"Why? I want to know what you've written about me of course," answered Okita.

"B-But! That's private, Okita-san!"

"I don't care. I want to know what Chizuru-chan has written about me,"

"B-But-"

Chizuru had backed into the wall now and Okita was towering above her. She gulped.

""Chizuru-chan, be a good girl and tell me what you wrote," said Okita smiling evilly.

"B-But,"

"If you don't, I will take that diary and read it,"

"Ehhhhhhh!"

Chizuru held the diary close to her chest, shielding it from Okita.

"Oh? You're not going to show me? Now you're the one being mean, Chizuru-chan," declared Okita.

"_D-Demo_, its my diary!" said Chizuru, painfully aware that Okita was coming closer.

She decided to try and change the subject.

"A-Anyway! Why were you in my room, Okita-san?"

Okita paused his movements for a moments and raised his eyebrow.

"Is it wrong to come and wish you good morning, Chizuru-chan?"

"B-But, you should've told me you were coming in!"

"I did. Several times. But, you never answered. So, I came in myself and found our little Chizuru-chan writing something,"

"T-That's rude, Okita-san!"

"Is it now?" asked Okita now his hands coming closer to the diary held in her hands.

Chizuru braced herself and held the diary tighter, closing her eyes in fear.

Okita smirked. She was so easy to tease. Okita's hands which were heading towards her hands suddenly diverted and grabbed her chin.

Chizuru's eyes shot open. W-What was he doing? Okita smirked at her and the next thing she knew Okita-san's lips had brushed against her nose, giving her a chaste kiss on her nose. Chizuru just stood there, dumbfounded, her mind going, 'Wha-wha-WHAT?'

Okita laughed at the expression on her face and left her there, diary slipping from her hands.

"By the way, Chizuru-chan," said Okita at the door. "I already knew what you had written about me and this is my answer," he said, closing the door.

Chizuru went from red to scarlet to pink and to tomato red.

N-No way! T-This is…he knew?

(A/N: I know you guys are like, what did she write? Have some of you guessed already?)

Just when Chizuru thought it was over, a few moments later, Okita-san opened the door again slightly.

"We can go _further _next time if you want," he said cheekily, giving her a last, smirking look.

As he closed the door, he heard a distinct thunk. He knew what it was.

What was it? Well, Chizuru had fainted from what Okita had said.

* * *

><p>Done! Oh and incase you were wondering what Chizuru had written: "Diary, I don't know why, but whenever I look at Okita-san nowadays, I blush. Am I…am in love? If I am, I wonder what Okita-san would think if he found out?"<p>

Till next time! If you want, I'll write a Saitou fic next!


End file.
